La Sombra del Otro
by Monz Pollen
Summary: Quién diga que la felicidad ganada con la desdicha de otro sabe amarga, miente rotundamente.Hermione Jane Granger  20/enero/2006


***La sombra del otro***

Ella lo había citado a las siete treinta en la biblioteca que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar, el que desde hace un tiempo formaba con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Llegó a su casa y no tocó absolutamente nada para que su esposa no se diera cuenta que él había estado allí.

Entró a su alcoba, abrió la puerta de su clóset y sacó su traje de lino negro, salió de camino al elevador, bajo hasta el lobby, salió por aquellas majestuosas puertas de cristal y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba recordó la primera vez que la vio en el expreso a Hogwarts, parecía una niña odiosa que vivía atada a los libros, que pasaba toda tarde encerrada en la biblioteca. Él y su amigo Ron pensaron que había leído todos los libros que allí había, incluso los de la sección prohibida.

Después recordó cuando durante el segundo curso fue atacada por el basilisco y cuando entró por las puertas del Gran Comedor y corrió a abrazarlo, sintió como ese cálido abrazo llegó hasta el fondo de su ser y un poco más. Después llegaron a su mente las imágenes del baile, donde inesperadamente llegó acompañada de Viktor Krum; esa noche se veía hermosa, enfundada en aquel vestido rosa, por un momento se enojó consigo mismo por no haberla invitado antes.

Llegó a la biblioteca y la encontró sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, estaba enfrascada en un libro, los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana arrancaban rayos dorados de su rebelde cabellera. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

— Hola — le dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo te va?, veo que viniste sola, ¿Dónde dejaste a mis sobrinos?

— Se quedaron con Ron, que bueno que viniste

— ¿Pensaste que no iba a llegar?

— La verdad, lo dudé. Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no lo harías.

— Aquel e-mail sonaba importante ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar. —Supongo que ya sabes que Ron y yo nos vamos de Inglaterra.

— Algo se de eso.

— Pues bueno, sé que es historia pasada, pero creo que es necesario que lo hablemos, ya que nunca lo hemos hecho formalmente.

— Si, tienes razón. Pero él te ama y ya no podemos seguir con esto.

— Lo sé, pero quiero dejar esto atrás y creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo…

_****Flashback****_

—¡Ven te tengo una sorpresa! — la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la Sala de los Menesteres — cierra los ojos — ella lo obedeció y la llevó dentro de aquella habitación.

— ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

— ¡Sí!

La habitación de sus sueños, una cama doble con un dosel de seda, pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la habitación, un delicado aroma a incienso y velas rojas que hacían el ambiente aún más romántico.

— ¿Te me estas insinuando, Harry James Potter?

— No, me estoy ofreciendo.

Un beso arrebatador que le quitó el aliento, un jirón de ropa que le encendió la piel, y él tan perfecto como un ángel, un rayo de luna arrancaba un suave brillo a su piel. Su roce le quemaba, ya no podía seguir así, se dejó envolver por el calor de su abrazo y que le embriagara el sabor de sus labios que recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejando tras ellos un rastro de su dulce aliento. Se fundieron en un solo cuerpo, echando suspiros al viento.

Al amanecer él fue el primero en despertar, se encontró con una habitación que no era la suya ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?, después sintió una respiración en su costado derecho, vio a su amante desnuda y esbozó una sonrisa. La contempló durante un momento y aquel nombre retumbó en sus oídos, la sintió revolverse entre sus brazos.

— Buenos días, amor.

¿Cómo la había llamado?, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, después recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

_****Fin del Flashback****_

— Además mientras estabas conmigo pronunciaste el nombre de Ron, era obvio que al que querías era a él ¿No?

— Ella sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara — Y la salida más fácil fue enamorar a mi mejor amiga ¿no?, lo pudiste haber dicho y asunto solucionado. Y no, a él no lo quería, te quería a ti — bajó la mirada—

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

— No lo sé, supongo que sólo lo hice. ¡Te pedí una explicación! y me hiciste sentir basura.

— Perdón…

_****Flashback****_

Esa misma mañana después de la comida se dirigía a la sala común para hacer sus deberes, cuando entró todo el mundo la veía, era como si todos supieran lo que había pasado con Harry; todos susurraban a su paso— Pobre tonta, se nota que aún no sabe nada — ¿Acaso debía enterarse de algo?

Pero una imagen golpeó sus sentidos y la detuvo en seco, su amante y su mejor amiga besándose en una esquina… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Salió corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que en su camino se interpuso una pared humana, estuvo a punto den caer de espaldas, pero unos hábiles y bien formados brazos varoniles amortiguaron la caída, se soltó del abrazo y se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga del suéter.

— ¡Mione!, ¿Qué te pasa? — vio sinceridad en sus ojos azules, pero ¿cómo decirle que se había acostado la noche anterior con su mejor amigo y el mismo que hoy ya era novio de su hermana?

— Nada, todo está bien — trató de tragarse el sentimiento y fingir credibilidad.

— ¿Estas segura?, porque no creo que 'nada' sea algo sin importancia como para hacerte llorar. Pero entiendo que tal vez 'nada' es un secreto y está bien si no me lo quieres decir — le regalo una sexy sonrisa torcida y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

No podía dormir, tenía la imagen de él y ella sumidos en aquel beso. Se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama y decidió darse una ducha en el baño de prefectos. Subió hasta el piso donde estaban éstos y entró temerosa. Sabía que era tarde y que no debía estar fuera, además era Hermione Granger; nunca rompía las reglas, bueno casi nunca. Pero ¿que importaba? tan solo quería sentir como el agua borboteaba debajo su cuerpo…

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le dijo al verlo dentro de la bañera, abrazó más la toalla a su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué abrazas la toalla, tienes miedo a que se caiga?, sabes, es una medida fuera de tiempo, como si no hubiera ya memorizado cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

— Eres un patán — dijo entre dientes y dio la vuelta.

— ¡No te vayas! — le grito. Ella se paró en seco ¿Por qué lo hacía? debía seguir caminando. Estaba detrás de ella y sintió su mano jugaba con la toalla.

Él la sentía deshacerse con el contacto, se aventuró más y empezó a dejar pequeños besos en sus hombros. Ella dejó escapar un jadeó de sus labios. Pero después se volteó bruscamente, él saboreaba su victoria anticipada, esperaba un beso de aquellos que ella le sabía dar, pero fue sorprendido con una bofetada.

— ¡Eres un patán!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga? Además no voy a dejar que pase lo mismo que pasó anoche. ¡Ahora puedo ver lo tonta que fui! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi besándola? — le dijo y lo miró a los ojos.

— No sé y la verdad no me importa — Hermione salió corriendo con los las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas— ¡Como si no lo hubieras disfrutado! —le gritó.

Él se dejó caer en la orilla de la bañera y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas. Una parte de su ser le suplicaba que saliera corriendo tras ella, que le dijera que la amaba y la otra trataba de convencerlo que era mejor así, que no había otra salida.

Entró a los vestidores y se soltó a llorar, no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Hermione se vistió lentamente intentando retrasar su salida del baño, no quería verlo de nuevo, pero desafortunadamente salieron los dos del baño de prefectos, ella quería correr y olvidarlo, pero una fuerza ataba sus pies al suelo y algo en su mente le decía que esperara. Por momentos se miraban, había coraje en los ojos de ella y altanería en los de él.

Llegaron a la Sala Común…

— ¡¿Dónde estaban, ya vieron que hora es? — les dijo Ron, estaba sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana. Ella se limitó a mirarlo y tomó camino hacía el dormitorio de las chicas.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías con ella tan tarde? — él no contesto, lo volteó a ver y subió las escaleras.

— ¿Tú también te vas a hacer el digno y no me vas a decir nada? — le dijo siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

— Estábamos en la biblioteca — se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

— No soy tonto, Potter, dime ¿dónde estaban?

— Estábamos en la biblioteca, si tus celos no te dejan creerme, allá tú.

— ¡No estoy celoso!, sabes que estoy Lavender.

— Sé que ella te gusta ¿Por qué no haces el intento?, a ella también le gustas tú — le dijo dándole la espalda — Buenas noches, que descanses.

La confesión no lo dejo dormir, ¿Y si era una broma?, tal vez solo quería terminar la conversación y por eso había dicho eso. No perdió tiempo, quería sacarse esa maldita duda, tenía un plan.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione encontró una nota en su mochila _"Necesito verte, te espero a la 5:30 en el lago". _Se le iluminó la mirada, por alguna razón pensó que era él. Llegó puntual a la cita.

— Hola — le dijo un pelirrojo sentado a la orilla del lago.

— Hola, ¿A quién esperas?

— A ti.

— ¿A mí?

— Sí, pero ya veo que tú no me esperabas. Le esperabas a él.

— ¿Tú fuiste quién dejó la nota en mi mochila?

— Sí, pero ¿sabes? ya no importa… Sólo olvídalo, esto nunca pasó, ¿está bien? —se levantó.

Ella se dio cuenta que lloraba — Alguien alguna vez me dijo que "nada" era algo sin importancia como para hacerte llorar.

— Sólo olvídalo, por favor — le suplicó, pero dio un paso hacia atrás y sorpresivamente la besó.

Era un beso tierno, decidido; brusco al principio, pero se fue relajando mientras avanzaba. Sus labios eran adictivos, tenían un dulce sabor. Se separaron en busca de aire y Ron sorpresivamente la encontró con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos pidiéndole que siguiera con el beso.

— Perdón — le dijo en un susurro, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, pero él no pudo sostenerle la mirada — me gustas desde hace tiempo y esta vez no pude más.

— Conquístame, y veremos qué pasa — le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó caminando moviendo sus caderas dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Esa palabra dio vueltas en su mente ¿Qué haría para conquistarla?, él no se caracterizaba por ser un casanova, más bien era del tipo tímido, ¿Qué haría?

Pasaron los días y sólo tenían un juego de miradas que los hacía estremecer, sólo eso, nada más allá; ni besos, ni abrazos, ni siquiera la tomaba de la mano. Se estaba desesperando, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de Ronald Weasley?, llegó a un punto de arrepentirse de aquella propuesta.

Él llevaba semanas imaginando qué hacer, deseaba probar sus labios, tomar su mano; pero Lavender Brown no lo dejaba en paz. Cuando le dijo que ya no quería estar con ella hizo un escándalo del tamaño del mundo y no quería que le hiciera daño a Hermione. Empezaba a darse cuenta que ella se estaba frustrando y él estaba ansioso por no poder hacer nada. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo solos, ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo había aprovechado? esa tarde puso manos a la obra.

— Hola bonita, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la tarde? — ella estaba sorprendida ¿La había llamado bonita?

— Ahh, nada — lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Te parece si nos vemos después?

— Si, está bien — seguía extrañada, ¿De dónde había sacado aquella pose de galán?

La encontró en la sala común después de la comida. Se veía exquisitamente sexy, estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, tenía una mano en la frente, parecía estar concentrada; tenía unos cuantos botones de su blusa desabrochados, dejaban ver el inicio de sus pechos; tenía una pierna encima de la otra y tenía un poco levantada la falda por donde se veían sus bien torneadas piernas. Podría comérsela en ese instante ¿Cómo demonios podría controlarse?

— Hola de nuevo — se sentó junto a ella — ¿Estas ocupada?

— Un poco, pero me estoy cansando.

— ¿Recuerdas que teníamos una cita?

— Sí.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar por allí?

— Vamos — se levantó, se acomodó la falda y notó como sus ojos se colaban en su escote, se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para abrocharse la camisa.

La tomó de la mano y sintió como le recorría la piel aquella caricia. Caminaron hasta el lago; solo ellos, el agua y el cielo como testigos. Se sentaron sobre el pasto y él le paso el brazo por el hombro, ella se recargo en él. Sintió como la miraba, ella tendría que dar el primer paso. Levantó su cara y se encontró con sus labios dulces y tiernos, en su vida la habían besado así.

Harry se había dado cuenta de los coqueteos que había entre sus amigos, como él le rozaba la mano, los besos en la comisura de la boca, las escapadas a escondidas y hasta tarde. Se decía a si mismo que prefería que estuviera con él que con alguien más.

Llegó la última salida a Hogsmade antes del baile de graduación; todas las jóvenes de séptimo año tenían abarrotada la tienda de Madame Malkin. Afuera estaban cuatro chicos.

— Los vemos en dos horas, en el salón de té de Madame Pudipie — dijo Ginny.

— ¿Dos horas?, es demasiado tiempo — les dijo Ron.

— Queremos el mejor vestido de la tienda, cariño.

— Pero, ¡Sólo es un vestido!, además sólo lo van a usar una sola noche.

— No es cualquier noche hermano mío, es tu graduación.

— Además una chica con clase nunca repite vestido — Hermione se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de la boca, él mordió su labio inferior para atraerla y profundizar el beso.

Sin decir más las chicas entraron a la tienda y exactamente dos horas después entraron al salón de té.

— ¡Amor! — gritó la pelirroja cuando entraban al salón

— Si hace tan sólo dos horas que no lo ves, Ginevra.

— ¿Tú qué sabes?, si ni siquiera una sola vez en tu vida has estado enamorado.

— Tú eres la que no sabe nada — tomó la mano de Hermione que estaba sobre la mesa.

¡Por Dios! Él sabía que tenía que controlarse, ese sentimiento de querer matar a su amigo cada vez que la tocaba no era nada bueno. ¡Pero ella era suya! se había entregado a él en el acto más íntimo que tiene el ser humano.

Llegó la gran noche, el baile de graduación de la generación Potter, todos estaban nostálgicos. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con flores de diferentes colores que Hagrid había traído del bosque prohibido, pero la mejor decoración de aquella noche era el cielo despejado que dejaba ver más de una estrella. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor. La música lenta empezó a desaparecer abriéndole paso a la música movida. Cerca de la mesa de la comida estaban dos chicos muy guapos esperando a sus damiselas.

— Vámonos amigo, no van a llegar, llevamos casi cuarenta y cinco minutos esperándolas.

— Tranquilo Ronald, son mujeres, su misión es hacernos esperar.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos, por las majestuosas puertas entró Hermione, su vestido era dorado, strapless, la falda estaba cubierta de cristales y cubría sus hombros con una chalina del color del vestido.

— Her…Her… Hermione — reaccionó hasta que su amigo le dio un codazo — Te ves preciosa.

— Gracias — le dijo ella, pero esa no era la única mirada que sentía sobre ella…

— ¿Bailamos?

— Si, vamos — la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, ella buscó refugio en su varonil pecho. Se olvidaron de todo, no existía nada ni nadie más que ellos dos. Se había enamorado de quien hasta hace unos meses había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando despertó de aquel sueño sintió una mirada sobre su espalda, sabía de quien era. "Esta bellísima, no la hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente, debí haberme quedado con ella…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su novia.

— ¿Bailamos amor?

— No, Ginny. Sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos — le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

— Anda, sólo una canción.

— Bueno, sólo una.

Caminaron hacia la pista de baile, la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. Él la miraba de tanto en tanto, pero ella seguía sumida en el mar de sensaciones que su nuevo amor le causaba. De la nada sintió como su pareja la sacaba de la pista de baile llevándola a los jardines del colegio; llegaron a las orillas del lago.

— Te tengo una sorpresa — le dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de la bolsa de su túnica.

— Ronald ¡Es preciosa! — era una pulsera de oro blanco que tenía grabada la frase _"The Queen of my Heart" _tomo su mano y se la puso.

— Creo que he cumplido mi misión, ¿O no?

— Sí, lo lograste — y lo besó.

— Entonces ¿puedo pedirte que seas mi novia?— ella se soltó del abrazo y le dio la espalda.

— De hecho de eso quería hablar contigo. Estoy muy enamorada de ti, pero antes de que todo esto pasara yo había hecho una solicitud a una universidad muggle y hace apenas unos días me avisaron mis padres que me aceptaron. Así que no voy a seguir en el mundo mágico.

No dijo nada, sólo la miro — No importa bonita, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir ahora que por fin eres mía. Además ¿qué más da?, te esperé por siete años, que no te esperé unos cuantos más. Sólo quiero que seamos novios, no importa la distancia, no quiero perderte.

— Ronald —se perdió en un tierno abrazo ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y no lo había visto antes?, de haber sido así, ahora no tendrían que despedirse.

Él la beso, fue un beso memorable, pero él quería más. Su última experiencia, no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, así que juró que no lo volvería hacer hasta que estuviera completamente segura de lo que sentía por él. Pero era Ronald Weasley la había logrado conquistar, sin embargo su decisión podría flaquear, no lo vería hasta después Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, además ya eran oficialmente novios ¿Por qué no? Se tiraron en el pasto y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa…

— ¡No! — se detuvo bruscamente — te quiero en serio y no quiero tocarte hasta que sea algo más formal, No quiero que pienses que es solo sexo — se sintió basura, él cuidaba su virtud y ella la había dejado entre las piernas de su mejor amigo.

Un par de ojos esmeralda los miraban desde detrás de los arbustos, estaban a punto de romper en lágrimas. "Debería estar feliz, ella lo está, además no se puede quedar con un mejor partido, él cuidara de ella como tú no lo hiciste. Además es lo que ella quería".

Habían pasado dos años desde su salida de aquel colegio. Tenía una vida estable, vivía en un departamento que sus padres le habían regalado en California, tenía dos recámaras y un pequeño taller de confección, en el pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre; además trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Toda ella había cambiado desde que dejó Hogwarts, ahora usaba su melena lacia y larga hasta la cintura; sus curvas se habían pronunciado y tenía el color bronceado en la piel, típico de una chica de California.

Una mañana cuando salía de la universidad, vio una silueta conocida recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Llevaba unas bermudas de mezclilla, una playera sin mangas azul turquesa y su roja melena era alborotada por el viento.

— ¡Ron! — le gritó cuando vio que era él.

— Hola bonita, ¿Cómo ha estado la mujer más bella de todo California? — el mismo contestó la pregunta — parece que muy bien — le dijo mientras la recorría con su mirada.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

— Quería verte guapura.

— Pensaba ir a Londres las próximas vacaciones.

— Sí, claro, eso le has venido diciendo a Ginny desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

— Si, lo sé — suspiró — pero es que se han complicado un poco las cosas. A propósito ¿Cómo está?, hace mucho que no hablo con ella.

— Bien, bueno de maravilla. Ella y Harry están organizando su boda — sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dicho nada? — trató de disimular su reacción.

— No lo sé. Me pidió que te dijera que Harry viene dentro de unas semanas a darte la invitación.

— ¿No vienen los dos? Que mal, quería verla.

— Sí, pero ella va a dejar la invitación a Fleur y Bill.

— Voy para mi casa, ¿me acompañas?

— ¡¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Vine a pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera contigo bonita — la besó, hace años que no probaba esos labios, había olvidado lo adictivos que eran sus besos — anda sube — le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Wow!, bonito auto. ¡Demonios!, lo había olvidado — se golpeó la frente — ¿Podemos pasar a otro lugar antes?

— Sus palabras son órdenes señorita. ¿Por dónde?

Llegaron a casa de Kath, la mejor amiga de Hermione.

— Hola Kathleen, vengo por los diseños para el proyecto. Por cierto, Lizzy me dijo que eran muy buenos.

— No sé si a ti te gusten — les echó una ojeada.

— ¡Son geniales!

— ¿De dónde salió el guapo?

— ¡Ah!, él es mi amigo Ronald. Acaba de llegar.

— Hola Ron — le dijo insinuante — espero verte después — y le guiñó el ojo, él sólo le sonrió.

— Nos vemos mañana, Kath.

— Adiós, Mione.

Salieron de casa de Kathleen.

— ¿Con que sólo somos amigos?

— Es que no sabía cómo presentarte. Si le decía que eras mi novio tendría que someterme a un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre ti. Pero sabes que eres mi novio — se paró de puntillas y le besó tierna.

Llegaron a la casa. Ron había traído una botella de whisky de fuego, que no duró mucho tiempo, bebieron hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota. Los recuerdos fluyeron como el whisky por la botella, cuando de la nada apareció un joven envuelto por una ráfaga de llamas verdes.

— ¡Ron! ataque mortífago en New Castle.

— Potter ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué no tienes a los demás?

— No vengas si no quieres pero Simone está en peligro — ese nombre bastó para que él saliera disparado tras su amigo. Ese nombre no provocó ni una pizca de celos en ella.

Estaba sorprendida, él había estado allí. Por lo poco que vio, la edad le había sentado bien. Con tan sólo mirarlo la herida que ella había pensado que estaba cerrada volvía a sangrar; debía evitar pensar en él.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó a la cocina, se preparó algo de comer y fue al taller. Allí se sentó frente a la máquina y comenzó a coser un pedazo de tul blanco, tenía la forma de un velo de novia. El resto del vestido estaba en el fondo de la habitación, era de seda blanca y la falda estaba cubierta por cristales de swarovski.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, el pelirrojo la miraba hechizado desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Es muy bonito ¿Es para ti? — la vio sobresaltarse en la silla — Perdón, ¿te asuste?

— Ya llegaste, no te escuché. No es para mí, lo hice para un proyecto y lo estoy terminando. ¿Qué tal te fue con Simone?

— Sabía que preguntarías. Ella es amiga de Harry y mía, también trabaja en el ministerio y es nuestro contacto con Quien tú sabes.

— Y ¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Juré que te iba ser fiel y lo he hecho — lo miró a los ojos, había tanta sinceridad en ellos que no dudó en creerle.

—Es la única y la última vez que te perdono, y lo hago porque confío en que me dices la verdad.

—Lo es — seguía prendido de su mirada — ¿Podemos ir a la sala? — la tomó de la mano y le besó. Se sentaron en el sillón le pasó su brazo por los hombros y ella se refugió en su pecho — Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

—Si lo sé, no he dudado de ello nunca en estos años.

—Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero todas la noches has estado en mi mente y me he visto formando una familia contigo. Es por eso que vine, quiero que te cases conmigo — saco de su bolsillo un anillo que hacía juego con la pulsera que le había regalado años atrás que ella aún llevaba puesta. Se arrodilló — Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — no dijo nada sólo lo besó — ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

— ¡Sí! y un millón de veces ¡Sí!

Sólo había estado esa noche con ella, tenía que regresar al ministerio. Sus amigas no tardaron en darse cuenta que llevaba ese anillo. Había olvidado que él venía a visitarla muy pronto. Hasta que recibió la llamada de Ginny.

—¿Si, diga? — contestó el teléfono.

—Hola Mione. Habla Ginny.

—¡Amiga, hace tanto que no hablamos! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Contentísima. ¿Ron te dijo algo de la boda?

—Sí, me comentó algo.

—Bueno hablaba para avisarte que Harry se aparece por allá dentro de unas horas — le escurrió el sudor por la frente.

—Sí, está bien; aquí lo espero.

—Te quiero mucho y aquí te espero ¡eh!

—No podría faltar y yo también te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono, el tan sólo pensar que llegaría en cualquier momento la hacía temblar. Se levantó apresurada, tenía que mantenerse ocupada para no pensar.

Esa noche no llegó, de cierta manera se sentía aliviada, pero aún no podía cantar victoria.

A la mañana siguiente, tomaba un baño para salir de camino a la universidad. Mientras tanto, afuera acababa de aparecer un apuesto muchacho, llevaba puestos unos jeans y una playera que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de adonis, al escuchar la regadera se sentó en un sillón a esperarla. La puerta del baño se abrió ella salió enfundada en una bata de baño rosa coral, parecía no haberlo visto, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla.

Había cambiado tanto, ya no había rastro de la niña que ella solía ser. Definitivamente California la había tratado de maravilla.

—Hola — escuchó una voz, se detuvo un momento para asegurarse que había escuchado bien — Hola — le volvió a decir, se quitó la toalla del cabello y lo miró, no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le hicieran arcoíris.

—Hola, te esperaba ayer — le dijo mirándose los pies.

—Sí, es que tuve un imprevisto. ¿Tienes prisa?

—Un poco, hoy pinta a ser un día ajetreado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, espero y no te moleste pasar la tarde solo — él se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, las mejillas le hacían erupción.

—No importa mientras tengas un rato para mí en la noche — sonó insinuante ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ella se soltó de sus brazos, no contestó.

—Hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador, sírvete, estás en tu casa — y caminó a su habitación. Estaba admirada de su propio autocontrol, en otra época se hubiera derretido con un sólo roce. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, la verdad no quería salir, pero le esperaba un día ocupado — Me voy — lo encontró sentado en el mismo sofá — ponte cómodo, como te dije estás en tu casa.

—Gracias linda.

—Nos vemos después.

Salió de su casa, miró su reloj, veinte minutos antes de la hora normal. Acostumbraba a verse con Kathleen en la parada del autobús, pero hoy podía darse el lujo de caminar hasta su casa. Tocó el timbre.

—Hola — le dijo a su despeinada amiga.

—Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?, aún no estoy lista.

—No te preocupes, hoy se me hizo temprano, te puedo esperar.

—Bueno, pasa — las dos entraron al departamento.

— ¿Por qué tan madrugadora?

—Suspiró - Sí te contara.

— ¿Qué pasó? — se asomó su curiosa amiga por el umbral de la puerta.

—Acaba de llegar él.

— ¿Él, Harry?

—Sí.

— ¿Saliste huyendo?

—Algo así. No sé qué hacer Kath, es tan guapo, pensé que no sentiría nada, pero movió todo mi mundo.

—Era de esperarse, es Harry Potter, tú primer amor.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si podré controlarme, tengo unas ganas inmensas de comérmelo a besos.

—No pierdas la cordura, recuerda que eres la próxima señora Weasley — la imagen de Ron inundó sus pensamientos, no podía traicionarlo, no lo haría.

Era medio día, había acabado sus clases y era la hora en la que pasaba a cambierse para su trabajo. Kathleen se había ofrecido a acompañarla, para evitar que perdiera los estribos. Puso la llave en el picaporte, vaciló un segundo en abrir, Kathleen la tomó por el hombro infundandole valor moral. Seguía sentado en el mismo sillón, era como una estatua.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue? — le dijo sin mirarla.

—Bien, sólo vine a cambiarme para el trabajo. Mira te presento a Kathleen.

— ¿Qué tal? — le dijo ella.

—Hola mucho gusto — se hizo un silencio incómodo miestras ella entraba a cambiarse.

—Me voy.

—Sí, me despido, tal vez cuando llegues ya no me encuentres — se levantó del sillon.

—Lamento no haberte atendido — le dijo mirándose los zapatos.

—No te preocupes, llegué en un mal momento.

—Adiós — lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, nos vemos en la boda — tomo su mochila y salió de su casa.

Acostumbraba llegar a su casa alrededor de las ocho. Abrió la puerta, vaciló un poco al entrar, algo de ella deseaba que aún estuviera allí. Estaba todo oscuro, su parte renuente se alegró, entró y se dejó caer en el sofa, prendió la lámpara de la mesita y vio un sobre blanco perla sobre ella. Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y lo leyó, cuando terminó lo dejó caer sobre sus piernas y empezó a llorar. Se desahogó por completo gritaba todo lo que sentía.

— ¡Ni siquiera se porqué guardaba una pequeña esperanza, si eres de ella! ¡Te esperé en vano tantos años, para que cuando por fin te aparecieras trajeras la noticia de tu boda! ¡Ahora sí te perdí, no puedo hacer más que resignarme! ¡Te amo Harry James Potter, te amo! — había un espia de ojos esmeralda perdido en la oscuridad.

— Yo también te amo Mione, me casó, porqué Ginny está embarazada, no puedo dejar a mí hijo desamparado. Estaba planeando un viaje para venir a verte cuando Ginny me dio la noticia, no tuve otra opción — ella no lo dejó terminar, lo besó como nunca.

Se dejaron caer en el sillon y comenzaron a explorar desesperadamente sus cuerpos. Después de un rato la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia su cama, la tocaba como si ella fuera su prenda mas preciada. Terminó quitando la última prenda que quedaba en ella y se fundió en su cuerpo.

_Se apagó la luz, sin saber siquiera, nos faltó el valor para salvar la idea. ¿Qué nos sucedió?, no alcanzo a entender, pero algo falló, esa es la verdad nunca imaginé que este amor fuera a terminar. Fuimos viento y mar, fuego y libertad, algo que se da una sola vez. Cuando se ha querido, con el mismo corazón._

17 de Julio de 2001.

Esa era la fecha en la que la menor y única hija de la familia Weasley habría de ser desposada por Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió. La madriguera estaba hecha un caos, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro. Ella estaba en la recamara ayudando a vestir a la novia, todas las caras eran de alegría, menos la de ella, miraba como usaba el vestido que tantos desvelos le había causado, paradójicamente quería que fuera de ella.

Llegó la hora de la ceremonia, todo el mundo estaba sentado en el jardín. Ginny iba hacía el altar acompañada de su padre y él la esperaba a la pies del altar.

El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también. Que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerlo a tus pies sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel. Mirando cómo le hablas de amor, el tiempo no se detiene y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire. ¿Quién como tú? que día a día puedes tenerle, ¿quién como tú? que solo entre tus brazos se duerme, ¿quién como tú? ¿Quién como tú? que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue, ¿quién como tú? que con ternura curas sus fiebres ¿quién como tú? Esas noche esa noche esas noches de locura tú las disfrutas bien y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo sé. Mirando cómo le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire.

_****Fin del Flashback****_

Se miraron, el deseo corría por sus venas.

— Necesito estar contigo — le dijo en un susurro.

Un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a un condominio en el centro de la cuidad, de el bajo una elegante señora. Entró por el lobby, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y subió hasta el quinto piso, sacó las llaves de su bolso y entró a su hogar. Sintió el aroma de su loción en el ambiente, le dio un vuelco el corazón, tal vez había llegado temprano. Lo llamó unas cuantas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era demasiado cierto para ser real.

Entró a su habitación y se dio cuenta que algo hacía falta, en efecto había estado allí, tal vez había olvidado algo en la mañana al salir. Miró el reloj de la pared, aún quedaban unas dos horas para que sus hijos salieran de la escuela, iría a visitar a su mejor amiga.

Llegó caminando al condominio que estaba a dos calles de distancia. La puerta estaba abierta, no dudo en entrar, vio ropa regada por toda la sala, pensó en salir, tal vez su hermano y su amiga trabajan en un hermano para las pequeñas Lily y Lizzie, pero el sexto sentido femenino la obligó a continuar con su camino. Se asomó por la puerta de la recamara entreabierta, sorprendentemente encontró a un moreno, en vez de un pelirrojo con su amiga. Por un momento lo dudó, regresó a la sala y tomó la camisa, olía a él. No iba a darles el gusto de que continuaran.

— Siento interrumpir — les dijo en voz alta. Se separaron y tontamente ambos se cubrieron con la sábana. Como si no hubiera memorizado su cuerpo, por algo tenían dos hijos.

— ¡Ginevra! — le dijo sorprendido.

— Sabía que tenías otra, pero no imaginé que fuera ésta — y la señalo despectivamente — que decepción va ser para mi hermano — fue lo último que les dijo antes de salir de la recámara.

_Quién diga que la felicidad ganada con la desdicha de otro sabe amarga, miente rotundamente._

"_Saber que rompí el corazón del mejor hombre que he conocido, es una herida que sangrara por siempre"_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_20/enero/2006_


End file.
